


My last turn

by Laura_Ch_S



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, F/F, Feelings, Fighting, Hope, Love, Wishful Thinking, lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Ch_S/pseuds/Laura_Ch_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happend right before her fight with Roan. What would be her last thought what would be er last wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My last turn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I saw the sneak peek of the fight with Roan. Wasn't really sure If I should Post it but...well here it is. Have fun
> 
> Find me on Twitter @Laura_Ch_S  
> May we meet again! 

You look at the crowd outside. Safe behind the curtain.They scream they shout they yell. You hear the beating of the drums matching your hearts. Unsteady wild and out of control. Everything within you wants to turn around and run. Run from all of this. Into a life without war without fearing if you survive. Your Hand is griping strong on the sword your holding.  
This could be my last day. This could be my last moment of peace. You let your head sink.  
You put so much work into the coalation. Too much blood was wasted too many lifes ended.  
You breath. holding the air in your lungs till it hurts. Closing your eyes you see the only face you want to remember for eternity. Her blue eyes. That golden hair. Her smile. That gorgeous smile.  
You feel your heart. That heart that once shattered into a million pieces. And was slowly recovering because of her. She...that girl that fell from the sky. She has crashed your Walls down within a few days. With her words with her Power with only one kiss.  
You can still feel her warm and soft lips on yours. She started a fire in you that was once just a little spark. Cornerd between hate frustation and agony. Her last words are echoing within you.  
"I won't just sit there and watch you die!"  
At this point you are kind of relieved that she is not here.  
A single tear is falling down your cheek remembering you that your not heartless that your not a Monster. Remembering that you're still human. Nothing more but nothing less.  
"Lexa..." you hear her whisper your name. A little smile spreads across your Face.  
Turning around you see her with tears in her eyes she is shaking. She shakes her head.  
"Please Don't!!!" her voice is broken. That strong girl, this wonderful woman. And you  
only you is responsible for her brokenness.  
"Do I have a choice Clarke?" you ask her with a Glimmer of hope. You know that there is no other way. That you have to do this. For Polis for Costa. For her.  
She steps closer to you. Immediately you feel her arms wrapped around your waist.  
"I would die for you. Clarke kom Skykru." you whisper into her neck. Holding her so close that you can feel her with every part of your body  
"No...." She pushes you away holding tight to your shirt. She looks you in the eye. And don't want to let go "Do what you promised! I don't want you to die for me. I want you to live for me." she shouts at you. Tears run down her cheek. Her eyes bloodshot.  
You smile but your eyes are talking for you.  
You know that you can't promise that right now.  
You lift your hand upon her cheek. You wipe her tears away. you wish that you could just stay. But all of this come undon when you here The crowd calling your name. "Heda..."  
One last look. One more time you want to kiss those lips. one more time you want the world to stop spinning for a while. you rest your forhead against hers. Taking in her scent.  
"Stay alive!!" she is beging you. Letting go of your shirt. Still shaking.  
You can't promise her. "Death is not the end! you say to her. It feels like a lie. It feels so wrong to you now but you want to convince yourself. You feel that Terrasse at the edge of your eyes.  
Stepping into the light you see all these people.  
"Do or did" you say to yourself.  
You look around one last time. She is standing there in the shadows. Watching you go. Watching you fight.  
"My pearl in a world of dirt"  
Step after step. And you now know that you left your heart behind. Knowing that it is save within Clarkes embrace.


End file.
